A Change of Mind
by HesMyBelAmi
Summary: When Bella stays with Jacob during the battle, it opens her eyes to what her heart really wants. Rated M for Language & Lemon


Well hello lovelies! I'm back pretty quick! Here's another to feed ya'lls hunger for the sexy Jacob Black.

Rated M for language and sexuality.

Bella/Jacob

It had been decided.

I would be nowhere near the vicinity of the battle.

Edward and the Cullens would be there. The pack would be there.

It had also been decided that I would be staying on the res.  
With Jacob...  
Alone...  
For two whole days.

Alice's visions were getting murky and she didn't want to take a chance that something else could happen. Right now I was packing my bag at Charlie's and Edward would be over soon to say goodbye. He wasn't too happy that I would be staying at Jake's. It especially got worse after a particular dream I had a few weeks ago.  
I woke up in a sweat, my heart racing a million miles a second. I glanced around my room until my eyes landed on Edward sitting in my rocking chair, still as a statue; his face set in hard lines. When I shifted in bed, I felt the moisture in my underwear and knew that he had to have known who I was dreaming about. So there I was, wet as fuck, with my super smelling vampire boyfriend in the room with me. I'm not exactly well known for keeping my mouth shut when I slept. Of course I played it dumb but he and I both know who I was dreaming about.

Jacob.

Fuck. I caught myself in a daze, my folded clothes still in my hands. _Right,_ I was packing. Because I was staying _away_ from the battle; where my boyfriend was going to be fighting _for_ me. I literally could not stop myself from thinking about Jacob in the dream. In real life, he was happy-go-lucky, bright with an infectious smile and good heart. In my dream, he was dark and sexy and confident with his touch, his lips, his hands... _Shit_ I am in so much trouble.  
A noise broke me out of my thoughts and my eyes flew to the window. Edward was perched on the ledge, his hair slightly damp from the drizzle that seemed to drown the day.

"Are you sure you'll be okay at the reservation?"  
I looked into Edward's eyes and saw the uneasiness that reflected there.  
"I'll be fine, Edward. You know that's the safest place for me while all of this goes on."  
He sighed heavily and took me in his arms, holding me against his hard body. He pulled back to kiss me and for the first time ever, he kissed me hard. It was the kind of kiss that you knew wasn't right. He was struggling with himself as if he was trying to prove something. The desperation to give me a little something of what I wanted before didn't go unnoticed. I pushed away from him and saw the rejection in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Edward... but I gotta go. Charlie's waiting for me to say bye." I said, leaving him in my room.

_

It was from my understanding that Charlie thought I would be staying on the Res to help Billy and Jake out with some spring cleaning. I think he was just glad that I was spending time with Jake and not Edward. I went downstairs to say bye to Charlie and head out in my truck. I couldn't have Edward drive me without Charlie thinking I was changing my mind.

"Hey dad, I'm leaving. Are you going to be okay for a couple days by yourself?" I teased.  
"I'm not gonna keel over while you're gone, Bells. Besides, who said I'm not gonna head down to Billy's for some dinner tonight?"

I stopped and looked at him but the grin gave him away. He knew I knew that he had to work double shifts the next few days so he wouldn't be coming down to Billy's. We hugged awkwardly as he walked me out to my truck.

"Love you Bells."

I turned back to look at him and smiled. He was never one to express his feelings.

"Love you too, dad."

_

On the drive to the Res, I couldn't help but think about that dream again. It was so real- everything from the touches to the heat that radiated from his body that warmed my bones. That warmth was intoxicating. _He_ was intoxicating. Why was I thinking about Jacob so much so often now? I don't even remember when it started. I just remember one day, when we were having our Jake & Bells day, I looked at him and something stirred in me. He was bent over the engine of my truck, checking the oil and the muscles in his arms and back strained as he moved and it was like my mind was in slow motion. I was noticing him for the first time and it was the strangest feeling. I mean, I didn't know the statistic of being attracted to your best friend but I scared as hell to fall into that category.  
I was finally brought out of my musings as I reached Jacob's red house.  
Seeing it there nestled in the woods made me feel more at home than ever before. The sense of peace and clarity that washed over me felt the realist I've ever felt, even more so than when I was with Edward. And that scared me more than anything. It was like there was no battle taking place and I was just there because I belonged there. Taking a big breath, I stepped out onto the mushy gravel, already met with Jacob's hands to help me with my bags.

"Bells! We've been waiting for you to get here. Dad and I made some dinner for your arrival."  
"How's the house still standing then?" I grinned, looking up at him. His smile was so bright on this dull day and I swear I could breathe better.  
"Come on, I'll get your bags for you." He scooped up my two bags and grabbed my hand, walking me inside.

Dinner was great. The delicious food along with Billy's good natured jokes and stories kept me laughing and distracted.

Almost distracted enough.

The battle hadn't started yet. The pack was leaving around midnight to head to the field. Edward would send me a text when they were all there. Jacob helped me set up in Rachel's old room where he had recently updated the furniture over the past few years. Inside now held a queen sized bed, no doubt to keep the pack comfortable whenever someone had to crash here.  
"Alright Bells, I gotta go meet the pack real quick and have a pep talk with them. You gonna be okay here?"  
"You're coming back right?" I was worried he would have to stay and I would be scared out of my mind the whole two days, not knowing anything.  
"I'll be here Bells. I promise." He vowed, hugging me close. The scent of his skin, the magnified woodsy pine smell that I've grown to love, seeping in my clothes. And with that, he disappeared through the front door.

_

As the evening was dwindling down, I sat comfortably but nervously with Billy in the living room. The small space heater kept us warm from the spring chill that made its way into the cracks of the door. Billy sighed, breaking the silence.

"Everything okay Billy?"  
He shot a glance at me with a small smile on his face.  
"I've just been thinking about my son... about what life has dealt him and how he's handled it. You know, he could have left here. He could have moved with Rebecca; she had a room for him if he ever wanted to stay or visit. But he stayed. Stayed to take care of his old man, got a small job fixing cars to help pay for things we need and on top of that, he's a protector. He's as wise and responsible as a grown 30 year old man but he's only 17."  
His voice was light but you could tell he was hurt that he was holding his son back. But beneath the hurt was intense pride. It made me think of Jacob in a new light. He was incredibly strong and selfless and it made me think of how selfish I was leaving Charlie to fend for himself. I knew it would absolutely break Charlie's heart if I just disappeared one day. It made my heart constrict with a deep longing; a longing to hold Jacob tight and be there for him and never let him go.  
I took a deep breath and sat up straight. I needed to let Billy know what was going on in my mind.

"Billy, I think I made a mistake." His eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "I don't think I want to be a Cullen after all of this."  
His eyebrow shot up in surprise. I let out a shaky breath and continued.  
"Everything that's happened in the past couple of years just didn't add up to me. But ever since I started coming here more often... I feel... like I can breathe again. Jake makes me incredibly happy and lately more at peace with myself. I don't need fancy cars or tons of money or a big, flashy wedding and a big, flashy ring. I'm okay with things being simple."  
"But what if you get tired of little old Forks? La Push is even smaller."  
"I'm not Renee. I love her but what she did to Charlie wasn't fair."  
He nodded his head and wheeled himself closer to me, grasping my hands in his weathered warm ones.  
"You do whatever feels right in your heart, honey. No matter what, you know Jacob will always care about you. And we will respect your decision."  
Someone knocked on the door lightly.  
"That'll be Sue." Billy said, "There's a council meeting so I'll probably be late, but if it gets too late, I'll stay at Old Quil's."  
With one last pat on the hand, he wheeled into his room; grabbing his bag and wheeled back to the front door shutting it close quietly. I sat on the couch and thought about our conversation. The minutes on the little clock on the mantle ticked loudly, letting me know time was passing and Jacob still wasn't home.  
 _Home._  
I really, honestly thought this was _home._ It felt like home. Everytime I came here, my mind was clear and my heart didn't hurt. _Fuck_ how did things become so complicated? I sighed, dropping my face into my hands. I don't know how much time had passed but the sound of the door opening snapped me out of my trance.  
He looked so much older than when he left. I felt this intense need to make him feel better, no matter what. I walked over to where he was standing, his hair wet from the unyielding rain outside.  
"Jake? Are you okay?" I lifted his chin so he could look at me. His face was tense so I knew something had to have happened.  
"I'm fine. Just tired."  
"Come here, let's get you settled and relaxed. Why don't you take a shower and I'll get you your clean clothes."  
I went and got a glass of water for him and pulled the clean clothes out of the dryer. I heard the water and opened the door carefully to set down the clothes on the sink. I was on my way out when my sight caught the most tantalizing vision I have ever seen. Through the steam of the hot water and no doubt his body temperature, stood the magnificent backside of Jacob. His arm was stretched out to the wall, palm flat. The water ran down his tanned, muscled back- down to the dimples above his ass. _Sweet Jesus_ I've seen Jacob in nothing but cut off shorts but this... _this_ is something entirely different. He dipped his head under the water and rubbed his neck with one hand. Every muscle in his body seemed to flex and bend and my mind turned to mush. I knew I had to get out of there before he realized I was there. I let the clothes drop on the sink and ended up knocking over the toothbrush holder. Jake's head swung in my direction.  
" _Shit!_ I'm sorry Jake, here are your clothes. Sorry, sorry didn't see anything, I swear!" I fumbled over my words sounding like a complete moron. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands _again._ I was startled to hear Jacob laughing by the door, wearing the shorts I left him but ditching the shirt. _Damn him._  
 _"_ You okay Bells? You look a little... flushed." The smirk was evident in his voice and I knew he caught me drooling over him.  
"I'm fine, it's just... I just... wanted to..." I lost my train of thought when I looked at Jake. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. The smirk I heard earlier was stretched into a full on grin now.  
" _Ughhh Jake!_ You are so annoying!" I say, trying to hide my grin. He came and sat down on the bed with me. We stayed quiet for a few seconds; the silliness slowly leaving the room. "I just wanted to make sure you were relaxed. I know that there's a lot that falls on your shoulders and I just wanted to help in anyway. Look at you , Jake. You're so tense, I can feel it over here!"  
"I know, Bells. But there's only so much I can do, you know?"  
"Well, let me help you. Come on, lay on the bed, I'm going to massage your back."  
"You? Massage my back?"  
"Yes, Jacob. Come on, hurry up."  
He positioned himself on his stomach, his arms bent, stretched out above his head. I climbed up to the side of him and started kneading his hot flesh. I started lightly, gently pushing my thumbs into his shoulder blades. The thick cords of muscle were straining against my hands as I applied a little more pressure; hitting a nerve, he gasped into the sheets. I pushed my thumbs harder; moving down to the middle of his back. Finally finding the nerve I pressed even harder and rubbed in tight circles. Jacob gasped and moaned deep into the blanket.  
" _Ughh..._ Right there, Bells..."  
My eyes snapped open to the back of his head but his eyes remained closed, his mouth slightly parted. I continued pressing into his back, sweeping my thumbs back up to his shoulders. I couldn't exactly reach up to where his neck was so I straddled his lower back and worked my way up to the tendons that were prominent there. He stiffened as he felt my lower half come in contact with his hot skin and I bit back a gasp. The heat went straight through my warm ups and soaked into my panties. I worked my hands harder, occasionally grazing his scalp with my nails. A wake of goosebumps erupted on his skin and it made me proud that I could evoke such a response like that. He moaned again, deep and loud, and growled into his sheet. Within seconds I was flipped on my back and surrounded by Jake above me. He had my arms pinned in his hands above my head and straddled my legs.  
" _Jake!"_ I gasped. I could see his pupils dilated and his breathing was erratic. " _What are you doing?!"_  
His eyes were black with something deeper than lust and his brows were furrowed in hard lines.  
" _Bella..."_ He breathed out. I tried wiggling out from underneath him but he pushed me down harder." _Stop! Stop moving... please.."_ His voice cracked at the end and he clenched his eyes shut. I tried staying as still as possible but that didn't hide the fact that his body was pressed up against mine and I could feel every single hard ridge of his lower half against mine. My breath was embarrassingly loud in the silent room and I wished I had put some sort of background noise on. I tried to keep still but with every inhale, my chest would graze his- sending shocks through my body and with every exhale my lower half would press up against his and... _good God it felt so good..._ I looked up at Jacob and was mesmerized by the perfect balanced look of agony and arousal. His eyes were still closed, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he tried to calm his own breathing. His full lips were slightly open and I never noticed how tempting they looked. Without hesitation I raised my head and smashed my lips against his. Never in my life has a kiss shaken me to my core. Jake's lips against mine felt so good and he tasted so sweet I just had to lick his bottom lip. He sucked in a breath giving me ample time to slide my tongue along his. What started out as curiosity and temptation turned into a full-fledged heated kiss that had both of us gasping for air. His hand trailed from my hip down my thigh to bring my leg around his waist. I moaned into his kiss, these new feelings overwhelmingly taking over me. I needed to feel him closer to me. I needed to feel so much in that moment...  
As our kisses slowed to sensual, everything seemed more real in time.  
"Jake?" I ask between breaths and his lips against mine, "have you ever...?"  
He shook his head. "I've always wanted it to be you..."  
I look into his eyes and see pure honesty and love and all of a sudden I'm overwhelmed by the emotion behind his eyes. I kiss him again and pull him close to me.  
"I want it to be you, Jake."  
"Are you sure, Bella? Please be sure... I don't want to do something that you're going to regret."  
"I love you Jacob. I want you to know that..." I grabbed his face and kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose then his lips. "Nothing has been making sense lately in my life but as soon as I made it over here I felt like I could breathe. You make me feel like I can breathe again but if you don't touch me right now I think I may burst."  
He looked at me long and hard before smashing his lips against mine once more. I grabbed the hem of my top and lifted it over my head, taking the lead and exposing myself to him, once again showing I was all in. He sucked in a breath and I felt his eyes wander all over my newly naked skin. My nipples pebbled as the cold air mixed with his body heat made my skin tingle with excitement. His fingers trailed a hot line from my side, his thumb caressing the side of my breast, traveling down to my hip.  
"Can I?" He asks, his thumb dipping below the waistband of my sweats.  
Too scared to use my voice I nod my head, sucking in a breath when his fingers grasp the band and slowly pull my sweats down my legs. I can feel them shaking horribly but they stop as soon as Jake presses his lips to my knee, kissing an old scar from childhood. He crawls back up to me and kisses me sweetly. His hips pressed firmly against mine and I gasp when I feel his hardness through my panties. My hands travel from his lower back to his shoulders and grasp him tightly when he presses against my clit.  
"Jacob... please..." I throw my head back into the pillow. He startles me when he gets up suddenly from the bed.  
"Where..? What's wrong?"  
He digs through his closet for a second, the cotton shorts low on his hips.  
"We need something right? This?" He holds up a foil packet.  
"We can if you want. I'm covered... Renee's insistence."  
I sit up in bed and pull him over to where I'm sitting.  
"Can I, now?" I gesture to his shorts. He gulps and nods his head.  
If I thought Jacob was majestic from just his backside, it was nothing compared to the front. His sculpted abs that gave way into the 'V' of his pelvis and the light layer of hair that rested right above his magnificent piece of anatomy. It stood straight up, high against his belly, taut and leaking. I lightly graze my fingers against the underside of his cock and hear Jacob curse.  
I lie back onto the bed and pull Jacob by his hand to come with me. His body feels 10 times hotter than before and it soothes my nervous skin. He sits up on his knees and takes the edge of my panties in his hand, slowly pulling them down my legs. When he's back up to my face, I grab him and pull him against me once more.  
"I'm ready Jacob."  
He nods, kissing me deeply. He rests his forehead against mine as I feel the tip of his cock rub up and down my wet folds. My breathing escalates. My heart is racing. My legs are shaking. He notices.  
"I love you Bella." He confesses right as he thrusts inside to the hilt. My eyes immediately water and my body tightens around him.  
"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay. I'm okay. Please move."  
There is absolutely no rhythm at first, it's us trying to figure out our bodies and trying to race towards something unknown. Then _there..._  
 _Oh my god, there..._  
 _"Jacob! Oh my..."_ I grab his shoulders as I feel him thrust closely against me. His skin rubbing against my clit every time he slides into me. I can't control myself as my back arches and I bury my head into the pillow. I feel my tits bounce with every thrust and he seems to notice because I feel his hot mouth envelope my left nipple, gently tugging the hardened peak. I spread my legs wider, trying to get all of him inside me. This feeling of being absolutely filled to the brim of pleasure and pain is something that I'll never forget and definitely something I plan on repeating any chance I get.  
 _"Bella... oh yeah Bella..."_  
 _"More Jacob... please... don't stop..."_  
He sat on his knees, bringing my body closer to his as he plowed his cock into me. My hands blindly reached behind me to grab the pillow, anything I could hold onto to keep from losing myself completely. The sound of wet skin meeting wet skin and our labored breaths was the soundtrack of the room.  
" _Yes Jacob! Oh! Oh yes! Oh my go-_ _o_ _-_ _od_ _!"_ My hair is sweaty and sticking all over me. I know I must look incredibly insane but the way Jake is making me feel is phenomenal.  
 _"Yes... yes... Bella... you feel- oh God, you feel so good."_  
I never thought in a million years I'd be here, under Jake, with him making my body feel the things I'm feeling. With every thrust, grind, swirl and smack of his hips, I'm falling further into obliviated bliss. It's clear where we're headed. A place that I've never been to, only in my deepest fantasies... But this was real; happening right this second...  
 _"Ohh myyy..."_ My toes curled and my back arched painfully delicious. My lower half shook with pleasure as Jacob continued his frenzied thrusts, racing to meet me in my own sweet rapture. Jacob buries his head into my neck and sucks my tender flesh as he comes inside of me in hot waves. Our moans are long and continuous as we ride out the last of our orgasms. Every single part of my body is a live wire that seemed to have gotten wet somewhere along the way every time Jacob shallowly thrusts back inside of me.  
When our breathing has gone back to normal, my legs unclamp from his waist and fall open; exhausted and sore. Jacob rolls to his side next to me and brings my body into his. My head lands right above his heart and I can still hear it pound loudly. Nothing is said as I count the beats until I fall into a deep sleep...

When I wake up, it's daylight. I notice that I'm buried under covers and I'm no longer as warm as I was when I fell to sleep. I sit up in Jacob's bed wincing at the feeling between my legs and my back. There's a note on Jacob's dresser with a single yellow wildflower.

 _Bella_  
 _Last night was amazing_  
 _Billy called your dad and told him you stayed over_  
 _They went out fishing early this morning_  
 _I'm in the kitchen_  
 _Yours, Jake_

I reread it a couple of times, wiping the sleep away from my eyes. I got up from the bed and quickly found a long black t-shirt folded next to the flower. I slipped it on and nervously made my way to the kitchen. He was there already, standing in front of the window looking out towards the woods in just a pair of jeans. My thighs clench from just the sight of him and the memory from last night. His head whips up and he whirls around to meet my gaze before I even realize I was caught rubbing my legs together.  
"Hi..." I say nervously.  
He walks over to me and but doesn't touch me. He's nervous. I can tell by the way his brows are turned and the way he avoids my eyes.  
"Last night was..." I start off but I couldn't even finish the thought because there was no way to put last night into words. I shake my head and look up towards him again. His dark eyes meet mine and I slowly raise my hands to touch his chest. His breathing hitches as I make my way up to his neck.  
" _Jacob..."_ I whisper as I bring our lips closer together.  
I will never get tired of the way he looks at me. Or the way it feels when he touches me. Or the way his lips mold to mine like the most perfect puzzle pieces, built _only_ for my lips. And when his lips meet mine... it's so, so, sweet. And he's _mine..._


End file.
